


Staying with Alphas

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Leonard Snart, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Omega Barry Allen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Barry Allen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: After losing his parents, Barry Allen, a desperate omega ended up being addicted to drugs before saved by two alphas.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ColdFlarrow fic! xD sorry for any mistakes ♡

Barry literally thought that he'd be raped and left for dead in the street in some dirty alley in Central City when he's high and in heat with no suppressions and passed out after fingering himself for few rounds. But when he finally opened his eyes up again, he found himself in a room that he'd never been before. Things in here were... hi-tech, for him, and then he suddenly felt the heat kicking him so he groaned a little and snuggled himself up in a pile of clothes around his body in the bed.

The man started to pant, realizing there was alpha's scent from the clothes. He moaned out again, more loudly this time since he could feel his body began to slick.

Barry muffled himself with some soft cotton of t-shirt and trailed his hands down to his hard cock in the time he heard some unfamiliar voice.

"Well, Ollie, seems like our boy is up right now." What Barry saw was a man who looked older than him, like he's in his thirties but with that skinhead and his grey-blue eyes staring at him with full lust yet he was cool enough to stay calm and didn't jump on him. It's Barry that wanted to jump. He remembered that his cool musk was one of the scents he got from the clothes— Oh. Barry's red face went deeper when he got that there were two alphas in the room.

"He's still in heat?" The other man came down, and his face made Barry's poor cock throbbing. Of course who wouldn't know Oliver Queen, the richest alpha in Starling City! Oh my god, he's really fucking hot.

"It's obvious, don't ask something silly."

"Shut up, Snart."

Oliver rolled his eyes before they walked to him, and Barry's body went trembling and came with a whimper just from their strong scent gleaming all around him.

They both surprised.

"What a naughty, needy omega. You came just from our scent, right?" Snart, only Snart Barry knew was Captain Cold in the news, and seemed like this was a person, whispered in his ear and slowly caressed his thighs. "What would happen if I didn't pick you up from that place, huh?"

"T-thank you, Sir." Barry moaned out, really not giving full attention to him since he needed a cock in him so, so much he's producing more of slick and making a pile of clothes they gave him to be a mess. "Please... I need..."

"We gonna take care of you, Barry." Oliver's deep voice made Barry melted. He looked up at him, eyes watering with need.

"H-how did you... know my name?"

"A note in your pocket, now stop asking unnecessary things and tell us what you want."

"Your knot, please, please, please," the omega cried out, drowning in his own haze and the urge of being used by the alphas. The nature of omega.

He should know that he's nothing but a toy. A thing that everyone didn't want him to exist since everyone told him that he was a mistake of his parents. They told him they weren't murdered, they killed themselves because their only son was a fucking omega. It's all his fault that his parents died. He even ran away from the kind beta man that adopted him, his daughter was an alpha. Barry adored them, loved them and didn't want to ruin their reputation by being in that heartwarming house. Sleeping in the streets and befriended with heroine or other sugar. He only went to shelter to get his pills before running again.

He let tears running down his flushed cheeks when Oliver pulled him into his lap, and Snart followed to lean in front of his eyes and gently push one long finger into his slick hole. Barry sobbed even it wasn't hurt at all. His body trembled with need and his cock twitched hard, ready to go again.

"Snart..." He whispered brokenly.

"Hey, hey, scarlet, do you want us to stop?" Snart asked him firmly, voice full of concern. Barry literally had no idea where he got that nickname from, but it wasn't weird to his ears. "We can give you a suppression or a sex toy if you feel like we're going to rape you. You can definitely say no."

Barry froze, still sobbing, knowing that they would keep their words and he could be alone with all this mess. But meeting Cold's eyes and having Oliver's bulge against his ass Barry couldn't concentrate much, but at least he fully consented when he managed to choke out "no, I want you both in me and fucking knot me," with a loud moan followed from another thick finger, assumed it's Oliver's. His head became blank as he let his heat taking over him.

"Alright, if you want." He smirked, "and call me Len."

"Yes, yes, please!"

"Such a cutie," Oliver whispered in his ear with his low voice and sent shiver down Barry's shaft. His cock was hanging hard and leaking pre-cum like a fountain. "We promise we'll give everything you want."

Barry whined body writhed in Oliver's lap, grinding himself to his cock under the slacks while Oliver's finger was fucking him rhythmically along with Len's. His eyes fluttered shut, but Barry still felt the hunger from both men's eyes. It didn't take long until Len put in his another finger and it suddenly hit his prostate. Barry shivered and cried out with his most sweet whimper.

"There it is," Len gave him a smug face and drew his fingers there, again. And Barry was already melted with having Oliver's big, strong, warm hand moving all over his body.

"Fuck yes! There!"

"So sweet, Barry," Oliver grunted, trying his best to resist the urge to bite on his scent gland. He met Len's eyes and growled. And Barry found it hot, again. "Love how slick you are, I can't wait to fuck you hard and you won't be able to sit properly for days."

The omega's breath hitched — Oh, god.

"Please, someone, just, fuck me, knot me! Please!" Barry cried as he started to feel his cock aching from not able to come just from their musk anymore. He needed something more. He needed a knot. His arms gripped tight on the sheets as he squirmed almost like an actress in a cheap porno, maybe more than the actress.

"Okay, love, we think you're ready."

Finally! — Their fingers were gone and Barry whimpered at his loss, hole clenching emptiness and his slick dropped down his thighs. They moved, and now Barry was on his back, surrounded by the clothes full of their scent making him felt hazy. Then just the moment Barry opened his mouth to beg again, what only came out was a high-pitched scream from being thrusted in by Len's thick cock. A thin feeling let him know that Len was wearing a condom, but jesus, he never felt this full in his fucking life.

"Fuck! L-Lenn... O-oh, god, fuu-uuckkk! So big!" Barry couldn't help himself from moaning loudly like a slut when he saw Oliver's cock in front of him, already dripping clear substance of pre-cum. He parted his red, swollen lips off, quickly welcome that dick into his mouth. Let his tongue swirl around so he could get that lovely taste on Oliver's fat head.

"You're so beautiful," Oliver cooed, pushing himself further and let the omega suck his cock nice and hard. "Sucking my cock like a good boy. You're really a good boy."

"Fuck yes, so open up for us, do you have any idea how you look right now? So pretty, so perfect to be mine."

"Mmm..." Barry flattered at the praise, tighten his hole around Len's cock that hitting his prostate again and again as he moaned around Oliver's flesh, giving it a vibrating feeling before he shuddered and came hard all over his chest and stomach.

"F-fuck, holy shit, Len, fuck!" Barry pulled his mouth off and whined helplessly when Len pounded him hard right through his orgasm high as Barry was so oversensitive it hurt. He gripped Oliver's thigh tight as his heavy-lid eyes glared at Len. His flushed face and the pace and the growl he's making made all of Barry's part went submissive. He moved his eyes to Oliver, smiling at the greyish eyes and moaning,

"Will you come in my mouth, Ollie? Let me get all of your delicious spunk from that thick cock? Pleaseeee... mmph!"

His begging was muffled when Oliver shoved his cock in his mouth again, and Barry submitted to it in no time.

"Fuck, Barry! I'm close!" Oliver grumbled and pushed it deeper and hell, Barry loved it when he felt the base of his cock also Snart's starting to swell in him, stretching and filling him much more. Even though Oliver pulled himself out a bit so he wouldn't get his knot stuck in, Barry tried to get it as deep as he could. And after an intense movement, thick, salty cum of Oliver spurted in his mouth down to his throat and he swallowed it all.

"Amazing kid."

"T-thank you, sir, it's delicious." Barry replied with his hoarse voice. He couldn't stop shaking his legs as Len's knot stretching him out much more when he rolled his hip deeper one last time. "Oh my god..."

"Fuck, Scarlet, fuck!"

"Shit, Len, so gooddd..."

Barry knew there's a condom, but the thinness let him feel how hot Len's cum was. He couldn't feel more full and he shifted his head to nuzzle the shaft of Oliver's swelling knot and appreciated it. Giving it a little lick and some kisses. Oliver ran his fingers through his messy hair as a praised and Len grabbed a wet tissue on the nightstand to clean him up.

Everything went good until his own thoughts kicked in.

_They might get disappointed and they'd throw you out after this, Barry. You'll never be welcomed anywhere. A filthy omega slut like you got your parents killed!_

"God, no, stop!" He shouted and trying to get off, but the knot that connected him with Len just making himself hurt more. Barry started to cry again, tears all over his face as his body shivered in Oliver's arms. "I'm sorry. I-I'm really sorry."

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Oliver tried to soothe him but Barry just cried harder.

_This is why no one will never really love you, such a crybaby, a **loser.**_

"I-I need my drugs," Barry whimpered, eyes became red and look so weak. "Please."

"That's not gonna happen, tell us what's wrong. Are you feeling bad? Because of us?" Len moved a bit so he could lean into a gentle kiss. He somehow felt hurt every time he saw Barry cry. Like the time he picked Barry up here few hours ago, the kid was squirming and crying in his sleep, body got messed in his own cum and Len just brought him out just in time before some other horny men get their hand on him. He brought him to Oliver Queen's save house because he was called. And they had to put the case behind to take care of the kid that they found a note with the name 'Barry' on it, found a syringe in his jeans pocket and a hole between his fingers. No doubt he's an addict. Now here he was, begging for drugs and sobbing when got denied.

Who would know what's happening in the head of that pretty face? Barry looked so wrecked, weak, and couldn't stop crying even he barely had left.

"It- it's my fault. All my fault. Sorry. Give me some, please."

It started to get worse. So Oliver grunted and gently pulled Barry up to get him in Len's arms instead of his.

"Wait a min, baby, I'm gonna get it for you, okay?" Oliver kissed Barry's ears and Len growled.

"What? Queen!"

"Shut up, Snart."

Barry's body was still trembling in Len's arms around him, babbling "it's my fault", "I'm sorry", along with the huff and cries by the time Oliver came back with a syringe and injected it in the tiny hole he could see on Barry's forearm.

In just few minutes Barry began to relax, he mumbled some apologize and thank you before drifted off to sleep. Both Oliver and Len sighed in relief, but Len still not getting over it.

"What the hell you think you've done, Queen?!"

Oliver shushed him. "Jeez, calm down, Snart. It's not heroin, I sedated him."

"Oh."

Len's expression went calm. He waited a while until his knot was gone before pulling it out of Barry's body. The kid was still sniffing a little, but wouldn't wake up in hours. They took care of themselves and an unconscious omega, planted him in a new bed, still giving him a pile of their clothes. After a knot, an omega shouldn't be in heat anymore. The scent just to calm him in his sleep, at least they hope so.

After search his identity by Queen's tech computer, they found Barry's tragic story and sighed. Oliver saw his father killed himself and a lot of torturing on the island before he became the Arrow, and Len himself was abused by his father, but at least they're alphas that the society accepted. But they found how the boy that had a smile of sunshine became a drug addict. Barry was bullied and then when he was 11, he saw his parents dead. Above all, he was an omega among his alpha family. Every news said about that on the header.

"You know that I wouldn't let him go, right?" Len asked with a cold tone.

"There's no way I'd let him be like that again. But now we gotta work, _Captain Cold_ , The police are waiting." Oliver sighed, "then we will figure out how to get Barry rehab."

Len clicked his tongue, smirking. "Great."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Len have an offer for Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, it's really longer than I planned! Anyway, there's a little mentioned of eating disorder in this chapter.

Barry woke up again, felt satisfied and barely had voice to speak. He couldn't remember much about last few hours, but had faint memories about him, Oliver and Captain Co— Len... Len? Why did he already call Leonard Snart 'Len' ?

He sit quietly and then remembered with a flushed face. That man knot me. He bit his lips as he suddenly felt sore at his below parts. Other memories slid in as well since he started seeing the image of him sucking Oliver off.

"Oh god," Barry squeaked as he looked around, finding his way out. He's not supposed to be here. One night was just enough. He couldn't... stay. Never.

Barry did try to bring his body out of the bed, but just a few seconds he felt dizziness in his head and fell down with a loud thud— or that was supposed to happen. In reality it wasn't loud at all, instead he felt warm and safe, until he realized that he was in the alpha's strong arms— Oliver's arms. Barry whined weakly, his attempt to shift away had failed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Away. Barry thought, but had no courage to say it when he saw Oliver's eyes. "Bathroom..."

"Hmm, okay." Oliver carried him up in a princess position, "have you eaten something in your life? You weight like nothing."

The omega pouted, but to be honest he hardly had proper food in weeks.

After Oliver let him use the bathroom and Barry walked out, moving his eyes around to find a way to sneak out like he always did, Oliver just came in and scooped him up in his arms again.

Barry gasped, "I can walk."

"I don't think so." He chuckled and brought him along the way to upstairs. Barry saw a bow, different kinds of arrows and some suit and mask in the glass showcase. He blinked a few times and gasped that he realized what was this about.

"You are the Arrow?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm, right." Oliver looked down, "You won't tell anyone, right? I don't want to shot you."

Barry's eyes widen before he nodded his pale face. He always wanted to meet the Arrow since his parents were killed. He couldn't help that the tears started to fall and his body was squirming in his arms as he asked with a hoarse tone. "Yes... My- my mom and dad- they were-... Can you..."

"Shhh... let's eat something first and we'll discuss this, okay?" Oliver quickly hugged him tighter when they came upstairs and found the dining table. Barry sniffed and nodded again, letting that warmness from Oliver calm him down.

Barry only ate less than half of his omelet and toast, another few kitten bites at bacon, and he pushed the plate away as he pulled his knees up against his chest on the chair. "Where's Len?"

"Police stuff." He shrugged, looking at the remained food. "Not your type of breakfast?"

He slowly shook his head. "It's really yummy. But I think I'll throw up if I have another bite."

"Don't worry, it's okay." Oliver sighed as he put the plate away and handed him a glass of water. Barry didn't touch it at all.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? To me? A useless omega?" Barry looked up to him, bursting to tears. "Look, you're rich, you're even the Arrow! What am I? Just a piece of trash who will always ruin people's life because I'm a fucking omega!"

There weren't a lot of omegas in the world. Oliver knew that. Especially an omega from an alpha family, like Barry, was so much rare and people saw them as a flaw of the family. He knew why the fact that Barry is an omega was printing all over the news headline, both of his parents were alphas. That must mean a lot to him.

"Barry..."

"Don't." He sobbed and huffed, fluttering his eyes shut. "You- you don't deserve this. You should have better, find an alpha girl or a rich omega or someone but me. Please. I- I don't want to make your life worse. You're one of my crushes..."

Oh, now that's interesting.

"Did I hear it right?" Oliver smirked as he walked close to Barry's area and the kid was keeping his mouth shut, trying not to cry and that's the reason why Oliver wanted to keep him. He wanted to see Barry's smile and vulnerable after all the things he's been through. Barry tried to shift away, but just only a blink and the next thing he knew he was on Oliver's lap with a calming scent and masculine arms around stroking his back as gentle as he could be.

"Oliver-" he stuttered.

"You're not getting anywhere until you know you deserve the world, Barry." The alpha whispered to cut him off, "did your parents get mad at you when they find out you're an omega?"

"N-no..." Barry's answer was quite quiet. He remembered how hard he cried but his mom and dad was hugging him tight like Oliver was doing right now and said how much they love him as their son and his second gender wouldn't change anything for their love. But suddenly the picture of their dead bodies covered in blood flashed in and Barry started to panic again, even with his scent. "But they- they died because of me! That guy should've killed me instead!"

"No, it's not your fault, Barry, listen to me." Oliver soothed him in a firm tone. "It's not your fault you're an omega. It's the murderer who has to take responsibility for their death. Not you. Okay? I'll track him down, take him to justice, and make you know that you don't have to be alone anymore."

"Ollie- I-"

"I'll take care of you. I don't care what the fuck people would say. You knew how my reputation was before I was missing. I didn't care at all so you don't have to worry about me like when you ran away from Joe's house."

Barry looked up at him, eyes swollen and weak. "You knew..."

"I did some research." He hummed as he ran his fingers through Barry's fluff to calm him, "and you know, Joe is a detective, Len works with CCPD, and with me, too. Actually, we didn't get along... much... at work. He could get so snarky but at least we agreed about making you happy."

"Mmm..." Barry just realized he stopped crying already as he coughed and Oliver gave him a glass that still on the table. Barry drank it all in seconds.

"Better?" He asked with a gentle smile after he helped Barry wipe out his tears and kiss his swollen eyes. Barry nodded back in silent as he rubbed his reddened eyes. Oliver chuckled and kiss him again. "Here comes the time you gonna tell me about me being your crush."

Barry blushed as he looked down with embarrassment. "You're hot, everyone knows that..."

"And you're cute. Fuck the people who don't see it." Oliver purred before kissed his forehead. His beard against his nose made Barry giggled.

"It tickles."

"You should smile more because it's adorable and I'm sick of Cold's smug face."

"Hey, I heard it." It was Len's voice saying when he stepped in a conversation. Barry had no idea when he'd come in, but from Oliver's shrug, he guessed the man knew how long he was there. "But I'm agree that you should smile more, Scarlet, here's a present."

In Len's hand was a red leather collar for omegas to prevent them from being bitten. Barry didn't have enough money to afford that since he ran the streets to live. His suppressions were from the shelter in some corner of Central City. The omega gasped as he saw it, "Thank you..." he tried to manage it out of his tongue, "...Len."

"Save it, Scarlet, it's for you but you're not allowed to go anywhere without us." Len grinned, "You'll be ours."

Barry blinked, suddenly blood rushed up to his face as his mind returned to the intense sex last night. "Y-Yours? Like, two of you?"

"Haven't told him yet?"

"No. You ruined our moment." Oliver deadpanned.

Len shrugged and rolled his eyes, then he cupped Barry's jaw to face him. Barry felt dizzy and drowned in those blue eyes and that smug grin.

"Listen Scarlet. We'll keep you here, safe and sound, nothing you have to care about anymore but yourself." Len said firmly, "if you want anything just tell us, don't run alone in the street, deal?"

"..." Barry's face went pale as his eyes looked like they're going to burst tears out again. "You- I don't... deserve..."

"Yes, you do, Barry." Len stroked his cheek for reassurance. "Definitely do."

By the time Barry started sniffling again Oliver caught his attention, "but you'll have to do one thing for us."

"Which is...?"

"Quit the drugs."

Barry froze.

"I..." He knew how bad they were to his health, but he felt like he's going to abandoned his old friend. In the times he had no one, he could get through because of those drugs. He had pickpocketed people and spent them on those syringes over proper meal, which was leading to a little eating disorder right now. He glared at the counter that his remained breakfast was still there and felt nausea. But the hands caressing his body helped him to breathe again.

"We know it'll be hard. But we know you can do it. You want to do it, right?" Len asked, and Barry slowly nodded when his nauseous was gone.

"We'll help you get through, Barry." Oliver planted a kiss on his cheek, and Len did it on his forehead, both made Barry blushed. 

After he took nearly ten minutes in silence to decide their offer, he finally found that he had to say yes. He'd so stupid if he didn't take the chance. He never met these two in person before, but somehow Barry could felt the trust he had to them. It's like there's a thin string that kept pulling him into the same spot, whatever he did he'd end up here again. Barry trusted his instinct like he did for the past few years, and his instinct told him that there's no way that he could run away from Len and Oliver. Not because they're alphas, but because it's _them_.

"I'll try my best..." He mumbled quietly, barely to hear like he's feeling hesitate, but he said it again more confident. "I'll try to quit them all."

"Good boy." Len cooed, giving him a kiss on his dry lips. "So we have a deal?"

"Yes."

It'll be different, Barry hopes it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love when my baby got mental breakdown. Sorry not sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry got something he could addict to than the drugs after being in a rehab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I didn't know it'll be this long. maybe 6 chapters if it's after planned? hehe. anyway, thanks for reading this ♡

"Alright, tell us all the kind of drugs you had used." Len plainly asked him as Barry sit in Oliver's lap.

Barry looked away nervously, "well... LSD and cannabis, mostly, and heroin, sometimes. Couldn't effort much."

"Oh," that seemed to catch Len's expressions. "It's a wonder that you're still alive, Scarlet... We'll get through this together, okay?"

Barry really liked when his alpha assured him with that voice.

"Yeah..."

//////

He was in detoxification, yes, but Barry felt like he was pushed off the cliff, drowning in the ocean, and all the other things that were killing him but when he felt like he's going to die he was saved. And all the mentally torturing was happening again.

He was in an outpatient rehab because he didn't want to stay the place where Len and Oliver weren't there, and he had to assure the staff that having they around was the safest environment to him, despite being homeless when he used all the drugs. So he got medical and some advice at the rehab center in Central City at day and when the moon came Len would pick him up and go back to their safe house which was located out of town, between Star City and Central City. Sometimes it's Mick, Len's best friend, or Lisa, his sister. They're all beta and they all knew about him and they tended to care about him a lot, as the man that got _Len's_ _cold_ _heart_. It did make Barry's heart flutter.

The first day of withdrawal in detoxification hit Barry hard like a thunder. Barry could remember when he spent the first night of withdrawal in the bathroom throwing up, sweating, and crying through the pain that was running through his whole body and how pathetic he was. Since he was an omega, the pain could hit him more emotionally than it should be, even Barry didn't want that. He never and never wanted to be a pitiful omega and get insulted all the time from the people outside his alpha family. At first, he thought he could ignore them because his mom and dad believed in him. But when they got murdered, his life was twisted. He could be literally dead by now if Len and Oliver didn't pick him up.

Oliver had to do his Arrow job but he came back so quickly and Len was with him the whole time taking care of him. Even how exhausted he was, Barry couldn't sleep at all. All he could do was being restless, sobbing trash in the bathtub feeling nausea all the time and vomited out most of the water he drank. He knew, and he felt that his body was trying to get rid of the drugs in his system, so Len and Oliver praised him all night. Even Barry really smelled like puke they still hug him and made sure that they didn't hug him too tight and make him feel sick. That action alone already made Barry cry over and over every time he got depressed. Some nights they had to be up all night when he couldn't stop crying and Barry hated himself so much.

Caitlin, his doctor, and concealer, told him that it was normal to get depressed or anxiety in the time of the treatment, especially since Barry was already depressed before the rehab. He was overthinking at everything Oliver and Len did to him and some times it made him sick and even had thoughts of getting rid of himself. So he was transferred to Harrison, a psychiatrist, and got to cure his depression along with the drug treatment.

When neither of them was available to be with him until he fell asleep, Barry would see Mick, Lisa or Felicity, Oliver's friend, taking care of him and made sure that he wouldn't do something stupid when he was drowned in the waves of his own thoughts. One time Mick said Len was working hard to find that murderer, and Barry suddenly felt like he was a burden to him, but Mick assured him that the guy was a serial killer and CCPD had wanted him for a long time. So, if Len could take him down it'd be a big win not just for Barry but the whole department. When Barry felt better and let go of the scissors in his hand, Mick got him an ice-cream.

He had to take lots of pills at that time. It was a hard part.

Caitlin also told him that the mental issues were the reason group meeting existed. Barry joined them a few times in the small group of omegas meeting and made friends with someone named Cisco.

That was progress, he thought. Cisco was his best friend at the rehab center. He was clean for 3 months now and he's such an inspiration to Barry.

Slowly, from time to time, with lots of care, affection, and medicals, he started getting better.

Weeks had passed and Barry didn't have shaky hands anymore. He could eat up all his food (even Oliver made him fewer than normal people should have, but still), he got fewer pills to eat, and the most important thing was he could feel happy without using any drugs.

He knew Len and Oliver would be proud of him. Along with the treatment, he got some sexual rewards from them whenever he felt like to, mostly to drift him off to sleep. They never forced him to do anything he didn't want, and Barry loved when both of them told him how good he was.

The thought of that made Barry blushed, he shook his head slightly and snuggled to Len's side while they're watching movies. Oliver had to go doing his archer thing again and Barry kinda missed him. But he still had Len who always made him feel safe in those cold fingers.

"What's wrong, Scarlet?" He asked as his fingers ran through Barry's hair, messing with them a bit.

"Nothing," Barry smiled softly. He always liked that nickname since first time. Living here did change his mind a lot and he's happy having these two alphas around him. He shifted his head so he could angle his head to kiss Len when he's wearing the red leather collar Len bought him the day they made their deal about this.

He submissively let Len kiss him back, claimed his mouth with his tongue when Barry climbed and adjusted himself in Len's lap. The hazy feeling whenever he was kissed was more addicting than any drugs now and Barry really never wanted to let it go. He tugged the other's shirt slightly to keep him in place until the alpha grind his hip against his arse and kneaded both cheeks with his hands, Barry broke the kiss and moaned out.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yes," Barry groaned, "need my reward. Please."

"Of course, baby, I'll give you your reward." Len purred and planted kisses on the corner of Barry's mouth, along the jaw, down to his throat. He stopped at Barry's neck and the omega could hear his soft growl. "Damn, Red, smell so good for me... safeword?"

Barry mewled when he felt Len's breathe against his neck. His instinct wanted to beg him to get this damn collar off, but he didn't. He couldn't. They had rules about it. He choked out his safeword "lightning" breathlessly when he felt himself twitching just from Len's growling tone.

They didn't do a scene, honestly. The safeword was just to use if Barry suddenly felt sick or uncomfortable with anything they're doing. (It came from one time that Barry had his stomach cramped during sex and didn't say about it until he cried at the moment after)

"I need you," he moaned and grinded himself against his crotch like a needy omega he was. "Fuck me, please, Lenny..."

"Yeah, you'll get it soon sweetheart..."

Barry melted and blushed as he senses Len's teeth scraping against his neck. The reason he had to wear a collar because it prevented the situation if one of them got in a rut and accidentally bit him. They didn't want to do that without Barry's consent. Even, after all, he still wasn't claimed by either of them. They still argued about who would make a bite because it was too dangerous if one had mated but another one hadn't since they gotta live together. And one above of all reasons, Barry loved them both and if he couldn't have both he wouldn't choose. So they had a deal about serving Barry's need but not to claim him, which Barry really, really deeply disappointed at the idea even he was the one who started the deal.

He wanted both Oliver and Len to be his alphas, wanted them to claim him all as theirs, but he also knew the risk. If the omega's body couldn't bear the chemicals of two alphas, he could be dead. He knew that they didn't want that to happen. There were a very few omegas that did that successfully, Barry just hoped he was one of them because he needed them both.

"Come on, Scarlet, let's move."

They shared a heated kiss again as Len picked him up and Barry locked his legs around his waist. He could feel himself being so wet in his underwear like some high-school girl when he let his tongue making love and war with Len's once more in his strong arms.

When they made it to bed, Barry quickly stripped and stared at naked Len with his mouth watering. All of his scars, his muscles, his everything, should be illegal because Barry thought his addiction for this couldn't be cured.

"Never tired of seeing it." He blushed, moving closer to touch him gently.

"Well, you have permission to addict to me," Len made a pun and Barry giggled. He was good and Len always made sure he's okay with an addiction pun. Barry looked at Len's erection then didn't waste more time to take it into his mouth because Len's groan when he did it suddenly was precious.

"God, Barry, _fuck_."

Len's taste was a bit sweeter than Oliver's, but they both good. Barry moaned around his thick cock when he felt two fingers slipped into his wet, sloppy hole. The vibration in his throat sure sent a shiver to him and Len pushed his cock further and Barry knew how to deal with it without choking anymore.

"Hmmm... Scarlet, so wet for me. Do you need me that much? So cute, sweetie. Taking me whole, good boy, you're doing good. Can't wait to put my knot in."

"Mmm..." He hummed and let Len fucked his throat, saliva drooling down his chin and his eyes were teary, not long before he let the tears rolled down his flushed cheeks as his body trembled because Len's fingers exploring his inside.

"Barry, you okay? Give me a sign." Len said in his soft tone as he moved slower and shallower but still let Barry keep him in his mouth, and Barry felt like he's going to melt at that.

His thumb was shown as a sign that he was totally okay and Len's again made his move like before as the third finger went in. He felt like he was in his dreams, soaked with Len's cool and addicting musk around him. He should've known that they called him Captain Cold for more than one reason.

His fingers dug into the flesh of Len's ass as his eyes fluttering with pleasure. Moaning around his thick cock when those fingers in his ass rubbing his prostate perfectly, he could hear the wet sounds behind himself and his blush went deeper. Len and Oliver always were the master of plan-making. All of their moves, their words, were carefully planned in general and they exactly knew all the ways Barry liked in bed. The omega's legs were so shaky on his knees before Len withdrew his fingers. Barry whined, trying to chase them but got a spank instead.

" _Naughty_ ," Len drawled. "C'mon, gonna give you the reward. Get me a condom will you?"

"Yes," Barry licked his lips after moved his mouth off with a lewd pop. He loved when he got to roll the condom on and his alphas always let him do it. As a rubber went down the length, Barry gave them few strokes with his hand.

Len moaned at his sight of Barry obediently rolled on his back, spreading those long legs for him. He shifted himself between Barry's legs and pulled one over his shoulder, grinning. "Ready, Scarlet?"

"Yes, yes, please!" Barry screamed as Len pushed himself in, stretching his hole with that damn-massive-cock and Barry couldn't help but mewl desperately. His eyes fluttering on his flushed face as he looked up at Len's face, babbling his name again and again while he's getting fucked and seeing stars from it. "God... Len... Fuck yes.."

"You like that?" Len purred deeply, teeth scraping along the soft skin of Barry's leg. "So desperate for me, baby. So beautiful. So addicting. I never get enough of you.."

"Mmm... I know, only for you.."

Barry whimpered at his praise and squirmed when Len bit his leg. It felt good. Then the alpha pulled out, turned him around making him lying on his stomach, and pushed it in again. Barry could feel his legs shaking as each slam was hard, hitting his sweet spot every moment and Barry never kept his mouth shut. His moans and begs came out every two seconds if Len cared to count.

"I- I'm gonna come..!"

"Yeah, Barry, come for me."

Len's movements were brutal but perfectly calculated and fulled with content as if he could read Barry's mind how exactly he wanted. He never made Barry feel like he's just a sexual object to be used and thrown away. Always making sure he's safe and loved.

And when he rolled his hips to slam deeper, letting his knot swelled in his sloppy hole with those praises and dirty talks in Barry's ears, the omega cried his name out sweetly as the white translucent substance spurted onto the mattress.

"Oh, fuck...." Barry grinned, feeling the knot stretching him out perfectly and his hot come through the thin rubber. He had made sure that the condom stayed

on over knotting. They shared more few passionate kisses before Len left some marks on his milky skin and he's glad to accept.

Now Barry felt full and happy having his alpha glued with him, and also sleepy.

"Everything's alright?" Len smiled at him as his hands went to grab a few sheets of wet tissues from their nightstand and clean him up before carefully laid down beside him, making sure they stay away from the wet spot and Barry didn't get hurt from moving around.

Barry nodded, yawning sleepily. "I think I won't get addicted to anything more than you guys..."

Len chuckled, spooning him closer, "Sleep, Barry. You're so good today. I love you."

"Hmmm.... love you too... night..."

Barry mumbled softly before fell asleep in Len's arms with a smile, and it's another night that the number of his nightmares are non-existent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff!!! If you like, kudos and comments are very welcome! also you can drop a request on my tumblr [@trufflebrownies](https://trufflebrownies.tumblr.com/) if you want a small fic or just chat ♡

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up longer and smuttier than I thought... ;w;


End file.
